wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż naokoło świata w 80-ciu dniach/13
| autor=Juliusz Verne | sekcja=Rozdział XIII | poprzedni=Rozdział XII | następny=Rozdział XIV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział XIII Szczęście sprzyja odważnym. Zamiar był trudny, pełen przeszkód, może nawet niewykonalny. Pan Fogg narażał swe życie, ewentualnie wolność, a tem samem szczęśliwy rezultat swej podróży, Nie wstrzymywało go to jednak. Zresztą znalazł w panu Cromarty pomocnika, a Obieżyświat chętnie także ofiarował swe usługi. Projekt jego pana wprawiał go w zachwyt, przekonał się bowiem, iż pod tą lodową powłoką biło serce pełne ciepła. Polubił też od tej chwili swego pana serdecznie. Jak się wobec tej sprawy zachowa przewodnik? Czy nie stanie po stronie Indusów? Jeśli nie można liczyć na jego pomoc, trzeba być pewnym jego bierności. Pan Cromarty spytał go się otwarcie. — Panie, jestem Parsem, a moja żona Parsyanką. Rozporządzaj mną. — Dobrze — odparł pan Fogg. — W każdym razie wiedźcie panowie — ciągnął dalej Pars — iż nie tylko narażamy swe życie, ale w razie, gdyby nas schwytano, czekają nas straszne katusze. — Rzecz postanowiona odparł pan Fogg. — Sądzę, że dopiero za nadejściem nocy zabierzemy się do dzieła. — Ja też tak sądzę — odparł przewodnik. Poczciwy Indus przytoczył niektóre szczegóły z życia ofiary. Była to Indyanka skończenie piękna, pochodzenia perskiego, córka bogatego kupca w Bombayu. W mieście tem otrzymała wychowanie na sposób angielski. Nazywała się Aouda. Jako sierotę, pomimo jej woli, ożeniono ze starym »rajah« z Bundelkundu, a w trzy miesiące polem została wdową. Wiedząc, co ją za los czeka, próbowała uciec, lecz została schwytana i skazana przez krewnych »rajah«, którym na jej śmierci zależało, na spalenie. Opowiadanie to mogło tylko umocnić pana Fogg i jego towarzyszy w szlachetnym zamiarze. Postanowiono, iż przewodnik przeprowadzi słonia do świątyni Pillaji i umieści go w pobliżu tejże. W pół godziny później zatrzymano się w gąszczu o 500 kroków od pagody, której wprawdzie nie widziano, ale wrzaski i wycia fanatyków wyraźnie słyszeć się dawały. Zaczęto się naradzać nad sposobami przedostania się do ofiary. Przewodnik znał świątynię Pillaji, w której jak utrzymywał, uwięzioną była młoda kobieta. Czy możliwem będzie przedostać się do wnętrza podczas snu całej bandy, czy też okaże się potrzeba zrobienia otworu w murze? Sprawę tę rozstrzygnąć można było dopiero na miejscu. Zgodzili się jednakże, by uprowadzenie ofiary odbyło się w nocy, a nie o świcie, w chwili prowadzenia jej na stos; wtedy żadna siła ludzka już jej nie zdoła ocalić. Pan Fogg ze swymi towarzyszami oczekiwali nadejścia nocy; jak tylko się ściemni, obejdą dokoła świątynię. Podług zwyczaju Indyanie, zażywszy »hang« — opiumu w płynie, zmieszanego z sokiem chmielu zapadli w głęboki sen. Można więc było ostrożnie przesunąć się koło nich do samej świątyni. Cicho, bez szmeru przesuwali się ci od ważni ludzie przez las. Po dziesięciu minutach dotarli brzegu małej rzeczki i tu przy świetle pochodni zauważyli stos narąbanego drzewa. Był to stos z drzewa sandałowego, skropionego pachnącymi olejkami. Na nim leżały zabalsamowane zwłoki starego »rajah«. O sto kroków od stosu znajdowała się świątynia, której minarety wznosiły się ponad wierzchołki drzew. — Chodźcie — rzekł cicho przewodnik. Nasi znajomi, poprzedzani przez Parsa, poczęli się przesuwać przez wysoką trawę. Cisza panowała głęboka. Po paru chwilach w miejscu, gdzie las się przerzedzał, przewodnik się zatrzymał. Kilka pochodni oświecało to miejsce. Jak na polu bitwy, podobni do trupów, leżeli na ziemi w głębokiem pogrążeni upojeniu, mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci. Tu i owdzie odzywały się jęki. W głębi, w masie drzew, zarysowała się świątynia Pilaji. Ale ku największemu rozczarowaniu przewodnika, straż z orężem w ręku strzegła drzwi świątyni. Można było przypuścić, iż kapłani wewnątrz czuwali także. Widząc niemożliwość dostania się do wnętrza, śmiałkowie nasi zawrócili i, stojąc w cieniu, cicho rozmawiali. — Poczekajmy — rzekł generał – dopiero godzina ósma, być bardzo może, iż straż pogrąży się we śnie. — To bardzo możliwe — odparł Pars. Phileas Fogg wraz z towarzyszami umieścili się na pniach drzew i wyczekiwali. Jakże nieskończenie długo wlókł im się czas. Przewodnik od czasu do czasu oddalał się, by zbadać sytuacyę. Straż ciągle czuwała i trudno było przypuścić, iż zaśnie kiedykolwiek. Trzeba więc innego chwytać się sposobu i przez zrobiony otwór w murze dostać się do wnętrza. Należy jednak wpierw zbadać, czy kapłani strzegą również pilnie swej ofiary, jak straż wejścia. Umówiwszy się ostatecznie, jak postąpić, przewodnik wraz z towarzyszami udali się w drogę i po dość długiem chodzeni u dotarli do tylnej części świątyni. Około godziny wpół do pierwszej przybyli do stóp muru. Żadnej straży nie było z tej strony, nie było tu też ani drzwi, ani okien. Noc była zupełnie ciemna. Księżyc, otulony w gęste mgły, opuścił horyzont. Nie dosyć jednakże było dosięgnąć muru; szło o zrobienie w nim otworu, a nasi znajomi, prócz scyzoryków, żadnych narzędzi nie mieli, szczęściem mur składał się z cegieł i drzewa, nie trudno więc było go przedziurawić. Po wyjęciu pierwszej cegły robota szła coraz łatwiej. Przy pracy zachowywano jak największą ostrożność. Przewodnik z jednej, Obieżyświat z drugiej strony wyciągali cegłę po cegle i otrzymano już dość spory otwór, gdy z wnętrza świątyni rozległ się krzyk, na który prawie jednocześnie odpowiedziano z zewnątrz. Obieżyświat i przewodnik przerwali robotę. Czyżby ich odkryto? Rozsądek dyktował oddalić się, co też niebawem uczynili. Schroniwszy się w gęstwinie, oczekiwali, aż hałas ucichnie, by na nowo zabrać się do dzieła. Lecz, o zgrozo, po owej stronie świątyni przystawiono straż, uniemożliwiającą wszelkie zbliżenie się do niej. Trudno sobie wyobrazić zniechęcenie naszych śmiałków wobec takiego obrotu sprawy. Jak ratować ofiarę, nie mogąc się do niej przedostać? Pan Cromarty gryzł palce, zrozpaczonego Obieżyświata przewodnik zaledwie zdołał uspokoić, tylko pan Fogg zachował równowagę, nie zdradzając swych uczuć. — Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak oddalić się? — spytał półgłosem generał. — Poczekaj pan — odezwał się pan Fogg — wszak dopiero jutro przed dwunastą muszę stanąć w Allahabad. — Lecz czegoż się pan spodziewasz? — odparł Franciszek Cromarty. — Za parę godzin dnieć zacznie, a wtedy... — Szczęśliwa sposobność może się w ostatniej nadarzyć chwili. Generał brygady chciałby w danej chwili umieć czytać w duszy pana Fogg. Na co liczył ten chłodny Anglik? Czyżby miał w ostatniej chwili rzucić się ku młodej kobiecie i wyrwać ją z rąk katów? Byłoby to szaleństwem! W każdym razie postanowił oczekiwać tej okropnej sceny. Przewodnik zaprowadził tymczasem swych towarzyszów na przednią stronę polany, skąd, ukryci w gęstwinie drzew, mogli obserwować śpiący tłum. Obieżyświat, umieściwszy się wysoko na gałęzi drzewa, cały zajęty był jedną myślą, która, mignąwszy mu w początku w umyśle lotem błyskawicy, zasiadła następnie mocno w głowie, nie dając mu spokoju. Z początku mówił do siebie: co za szaleństwo! lecz potem powtarzał ciągle: a dla czegożby nie? może to jedyny środek na takie bydlęta. W takiej mniej więcej formie wyrażała się myśl jego i ciągle nią zajęty, Obieżyświat zręcznie jak małpa zsunął się na najniższą gałęź drzewa. Godziny mijały, zaczęło dnieć. Chwila krytyczna zbliżała się. Senne, na wpół martwe tłumy, zaczęły się ożywiać. Rozległy się uderzenia bębna, krzyki i śpiewy. Wybiła godzina śmierci nieszczęsnej ofiary. Drzwi świątyni rozwarły się i przy jaśniejszem świetle, wychodzącem z wnętrza, panowie Fogg i Cromarty wyraźnie widzieli dwóch kapłanów, wlokących biedną kobietę. Zdawało im się nawet, iż nieszczęsna, idąc za głosem instynktu samozachowawczego, stara się przezwyciężyć odurzenie i usiłuje wyrwać sic z rąk swych katów. Pan Cromarty, któremu na ten widok serce się ściskało, schwycił konwulsyjnym ruchem rękę pana Fogg i... poczuł w niej nóż! Między dzikimi zapanował ruch. Młodą kobietę, znajdującą się pod wpływem kadzideł z chmielu w stanie omdlenia, prowadzono przez tłumy fakirów, śpiewających pobożne pieśni. Phileas Fogg i jego towarzysze, zmieszawszy się z tłumem, znaleźli się wkrótce o 50 kroków od stosu, na którym spoczywało ciało »rajah«. Obok trupa, nieruchomo, nawpół martwa, leżała nieszczęśliwa ofiara. Zbliżono pochodnie do stosu i drzewo, przesiąknięte oliwą, zajęło się jasnym płomieniem. W tej chwili Cromarty i jego towarzysz przemocą zatrzymywali pana Fogg, który w szlachetnym szale chciał dopaść stosu. Silnie ich odepchnąwszy, już miał wykonać swój zamiar, gdy scena nagle się przeistoczyła. Rozległ się straszny krzyk i zebrany tłum w okropnem przerażeniu rzucił się na ziemię. Stary »rajah« więc nie umarł wcale; widziano wyraźnie, jak, podniósłszy się ze swego miejsca, straszny jak upiór, schwycił w swe ramiona młoda swą żonę i, przesuwając się jak duch, przez obłoki dymu znosił ją ze stosu. Fakirzy, straż, kapłani w strachu śmiertelnym padli na ziemię, nie śmiąc podnieść oczu na ten cud. Silne ramiona unosiły omdlałą postać młodej kobiety. Panowie Cromarty i Fogg stali jak wryci, nie wiedząc co myśleć, przewodnik spuścił głowę. Zmartwychpowstały zbliżył się tymczasem do pana Fogg i jego towarzyszy i wyszeptał: »uciekajmy«. Był to Obieżyświat, który przez obłoki dymu, do stosu się przecisnął: on to, korzystając z panującej jeszcze ciemności, młodą kobietę śmierci wydarł, to on, z niesłychanem męstwem, wystawiając swe życie na próbę, przechodził przez sparaliżowane strachem tłumy. W jednej chwili umieszczono się na szerokim grzbiecie słonia i poczciwe zwierzę unosiło ich w szybkim pędzie. Ale wnet krzyk, wycia i puszczone w ślad na nimi kule świadczyły, iż na podejściu się poznano. W samej rzeczy, ochłonąwszy z przerażenia, zauważyli przy świetle płonącego stosu ciało starego »rajah«. Nieobecność Aoudy kazała domyślać się porwania. Straż, puściwszy się w ślad za nimi, strzelała z karabinów, ale rabusie nasi umknęli już daleko, tak, iż ani kule, ani strzały dosięgnąć ich nie mogły.